


(Not So) Fake Boyfriend

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crying Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: “I walked in on your ex yelling at you so you grabbed me and kissed me  so she’d go away and I’m kind of freaked out I literally just met you last week” AU</p><p>Cas' visit to the cute guy down the hall ends up a lot different than he expected, though he supposes he can't complain about the end result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Fake Boyfriend

As Cas walked down the hallway to apartment 25, he let a small smile break out on his lips. He had just moved to the area less than two weeks prior and didn’t really know anyone yet, but a few days earlier he had met a cute guy in his building who invited him to come over to his place the next weekend. Cas had woken up this morning intending to make good on that promise, and though the invite was likely just as friends, he had taken certain care in choosing his clothes for the day, specifically picking out dark jeans that hung on his hips nicely and a blue Henley that brought out his eyes (at least according to his sister Anna).

Cas knocked on the front door, and stood outside for a minute waiting for an answer. No one came, but he noticed the door was ajar, so he decided to open it and walk in. Unfortunately, Cas quickly realized that he had been too caught up in his daydreams to notice the screaming, which stopped when he walked in as two pairs of eyes swiveled towards him. Cas’ eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

“Who the hell are you?” came the angry question from a woman Cas had never seen before. _Shit_. Maybe he had been reading the situation all wrong. This woman was probably Dean’s girlfriend, and here he was, coming over to flirt with her boyfriend. And in the middle of an ugly fight no less.

“Who is he?!” the woman yelled, now directed at Dean.

Dean glared at her and strode over to Cas, who wasn’t sure what his reaction should be. He didn’t have time to choose though before Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. It was so quick that Cas had no time to react before Dean pulled back, keeping an arm around Cas’ waist. “ _This_ is my boyfriend,” Dean said, glancing back at Cas, eyes obviously pleading with him to go along with it. “So you see,” he continued in a low voice, “I have absolutely no interest in getting back together with you, and I never want to see you in here again.”

The woman didn’t seem to have any idea what to say, and she finally huffed, grabbed her coat, and stormed out the door, purposely pushing past Cas and shouting behind her, “As if I _want_ to get back together with a guy who finds a new fling so quickly!” With that she slammed the door and Cas thought he felt the whole apartment rattle.

“What the hell was that?” Cas asked, more confused than angry. He looked questioningly at Dean, whose face crumpled as the fight left him.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Cas. I’m so sorry. You must hate me now.” Dean slumped down onto the sofa, putting his head in his hands. “I really fucked it up now, huh?” he said to no one in particular.

Cas sat down on the sofa next to him, wrapping his arms around the other man and pulling him against his chest. This was definitely _not_ how he expected his morning to turn out, but hey, this man had just kissed him; he figured he was allowed to comfort him. “Dean, it’s okay, I don’t hate you. I’m not angry, just confused. You didn’t fuck anything up.” He could tell Dean was trying not to cry after that outburst of emotion, and he rubbed the man’s back, murmuring, “You can cry, Dean; I won’t judge you for releasing your emotions.” Cas didn’t know how long they sat like that, Dean crying quietly and Cas holding him and offering comfort.

Eventually, Dean’s tears subsided and Cas shifted so that he was still holding Dean but now they could look at each other more easily. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked gently.

“She’s my ex-girlfriend,” Dean said with a sigh. “I broke up with her a few weeks ago, ‘cause it just wasn’t right, it wasn’t working, but… well, you can see how well she’s taking it. Came over just to yell at me and also try to get me to come back, ironically enough.” He paused for a few seconds. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable; I was just desperate to get her to leave, and pretending you were my boyfriend seemed like the best option. I swear I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“It’s fine, Dean,” Cas said. “Besides,” he continued a moment later. “I admit, the kiss was… enjoyable.”

“Enjoyable?” Dean said, finally smiling a little.

A nod from Cas confirmed his answer. “I wouldn’t even mind if we did it again,” he confided with a small smirk.

Dean smiled for real and leaned forward to place his lips on Cas’ for the second time that day. This time, Cas was expecting it, and he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

“Would you be interested in a real date?” Dean asked when they pulled apart.

“Yes,” Cas replied, giving Dean another quick kiss and a smile. “I most definitely would be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
